Conventional techniques for the computational reconstruction of a three-dimensional (3D) scene from input images or photographs include Multiview Stereo (MVS), and Shape from Silhouette (SfS, also called “visual hull”), among others. While providing satisfactory results in some conditions, such methods each have certain weaknesses, and inaccuracies which emerge under particular conditions of viewpoint, material, and lighting in the input images.